Saturated
by laughingoutloud4lyfe
Summary: It was like dipping into the water a little, then going in a little deeper... And realizing too late that you were drowning. Oliver has a dream that's leaving him hot and bothered. OxM


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated with the Disney Channel, except you know.. some merchandise..

**A/N: I don't normally write one-shots, but here's one. It's just something that came to me while I was doing homework... I was _very _bored. And I'm typing out a book report in _french _behind this, so sorry if it's just meaningless and horrid. I was just bored. Can't stress that enough. I shouldn't have picked such a boring book. -_-**

**But enough of my ranting! On to the story. 8D Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Saturated**

This is how it starts.

You grin at me, waving me over. I stuff my hands in my pockets. You're wearing skinny jeans and low-cut shirt, with a belt draped over it at your waist. Apparently it's not enough that you torture me everyday already - This is overkill. Way overkill.

You hug me tightly, and I know that I chose the wrong day to wear briefs. I shift uncomfortably, and you let go. I think I see a flash of something in your eyes that I just can't place.

I shrug it off, and ask the bartender for a beer.

_1_

_2_

_3_ beers later and we're on the dance floor, dancing. If you could call it that. Couples are sliding against one another, touching each other, feeling each other up, leaning into each other intimately.

I stare incredulously, and you grin - But this time, it's a seductive one.

I choke.

As you near my face, I catch a whiff of your breath. It's not too strong, the alcohol smell.

You're sober.

And that scares me _more_ than if you _were_ drunk.

I push you away, and you pout, your gloss glittering in the dim light.

You grab my hand, and place it on your hip. I groan inwardly - Now I'll never let go.

You press yourself against me, your hands slide up my chest and you rest at my shoulders. You lean up, brushing your lips against the shell of my ear, whispering to me, begging, whining, _whimpering_ - asking me to dance.

How am I _supposed_ to say no?

So the fast song strikes up, and I try to move - But I can't. I'm already more into this than I should be, and I have to stop before I get sucked in.

But you're alluring, and oh God - the way you're starting to move against me.

The hand on your hip tightens, and you smirk up at me.

Suddenly, you've got your back pressed against my front, and we're moving in a unison - You've got your hands all up in your hair, and swaying your hips back and forth. Your hand grabs my still hand, and moves it down to your thigh. I can feel heat radiating from all parts of your body. The back of your neck is exposed, and before I know it, my lips latch on to your skin. It's smoother than I would have ever imagined. Dreams don't do you justice.

You moan softly, but I hear it anyway. My lips press against your skin harder, and you shiver. Your hands leave your hair to fly into mine, and then it's a tangled mess.

You crane your neck and tilt your head up to mine, and tentatively, our lips meet. Chills run through me, and my hand slides back up your leg to your ribs, where I settle my fingers on your ribcage.

We're a perfect fit, I realize.

You whimper softly pressing your lips repeated against mine.

I whirl you around, and press you hard against my own body, crashing my lips onto yours.

You grab my hand, and then you're leading me off the floor. My jeans feel about a size smaller, and I'm finding it hard to breathe. You lead me to my own car, and before I unlock it, I press you against it, bearing down my mouth upon yours, just to make sure this is what you actually want.

Your hips buck against mine in answer, along with your tongue running across my lower lip.

Not yet.

I pull away, and unlock the door with shaking hands. You get in.

The tension is building, my hands can barely control the steering wheel. I'm squirming in my seat uncomfortably. Your hands are folded neatly over your lap, and I'm wondering how you're so calm.

The hot air seems thicker than normal as we stand at my front door. You're draped over me, your lips slowly sucking at my neck. I drop the keys a couple times, while you mumble dirty, _dirty_ things in my ear.

The moment we get in and the door closes, I have you in my arms, and were tangled a mess of limbs and frantic kisses. Your legs securely up around my waist, I ascend the stairs into my waiting bedroom.

The moment the door of my bedroom closes, you purr lowly, and lower your head against my neck.

Your breath is hot against my skin, the long waves of chestnut hair are trapped between my fingers, and no air could have gotten through us. I tug a little, and my lips are less lonely. Our lips are sealed with a fire, and burning, it is. Your tongue is pressing against mine. I could smell the hint of alcohol coming from your mouth, but the taste of it was too intoxicating and too addicting.

You aren't _that_ drunk, I know that for sure. I know, and with glee, I think to myself that you will remember this in the morning, if we get that far.

You moan my name, as I continue a descent down your body. The room is closing around, and the air stops. It's hard to breathe, and I feel like I'm pushing against restraints. It's worth it, though.

The rest of your shirt is riding up and finally, and you shrug it off with a giggle.

My lips close, with a small opening and I start sucking at your skin. It's like a sweet candy I can't get enough of. Your body is coated with a light sheen of sweat, and a droplet falls upon my tongue. I lap at that spot, and you sigh, bracing your hands on my shoulders,

You pull me back in.

It's close to complete skin on skin, and the touch is electrifying. Good thing my eyelids are pulled down firmly, because my eyes roll to the back of my head. Your hands work at the button on my jeans, as I'm unclasping your bra. I pull it down a bit, my hands wandering into the newly exposed flesh. Your lips tear away from mine as you moan, your head falling back against the wall. I'm awed by the wondrous works of your body, and my eyes finally open.

The sight of you is enough for me to lose it all. I'm on the borderline of my self-control.

Your chest is heaving, and your hands are now fumbling with the hem of my shirt. You stare at me with wide, dark blue eyes, as if asking for permission. I answer the question with a fluid motion of taking it off myself. You grin devilishly, the innocent look gone, as your hands rake down my chest.

Up and down.

Tortuously, you add a _little_ pressure on your nails, scaling every inch, every centimeter, every millimeter - And soon, I'm pinning your hands up above your head, and kissing you with a force I didn't even know I possessed. You inhale sharply, probably from surprise, and I take that chance to shove my tongue into your mouth. You groan, as your hands shake, struggle, and you buck up into my body. It's skin on skin now, and it's dizzying.

Everything is so clear to me know - The way you're ever so slightly grinding against my leg that's placed in between yours. The fabric of your jeans is sliding up and down my leg, giving my shocks and tingles. I feel the way your hands have moved to my hair, and you're tugging a little. I feel the way your breasts are riding against my chest. There's a lot going on, and I don't know what to focus on.

I feel a dampness against my leg, and you've been soaked through the seat of your jeans. I unbutton them, anticipation already building up, and you aid in getting them down your legs, which seem about miles and miles longer.

Your white cotton underwear seems to be the only innocent thing about you tonight. But they're gone, floating into the pile of clothes not needed. You mumble something about too much clothing on me, and finger my briefs. You let out a small giggle at the sight of them, and I sigh, pulling them down quickly.

Once I place my hands back on you, you move against me, sighing softly, and your lips start moving against mine in a slow rhythm. It's soft, and delicate, how I've always wanted our first kiss to be.

You push me gently back to my bed, and it creaks and groans as we fall onto it.

You crawl on my body, your hair grazing my skin, it's ends like pieces of grass, poking lightly. I tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as you lean down. Your lips brush mine, and I allow my hands to freely wander your back, slipping down to your nicely shaped derriere. You shiver, and your hot, wet center brushes against me. I shudder, wanting more of that heat.

You understand, and you bite your lip, sliding yourself onto my erect member. You wince, and I cup your cheek. You blush and shake your head, it's okay. You lift yourself up, and push down again. A gutteral moan leaves me, as I'm within you. Your walls contract around me, and we're already panting heavily.

I'm burning up, but I'm stark naked. You're straddling my waist, your knees are digging into my sides. It feels too good to hurt. You're moaning, whimpering, gasping for breath, with your hands planted atop my chest. Your hair is so long it's grazing my face. I reach my hands up to tug your face down to mine, and we're messily kissing, the lack of oxygen forgotten.

A light burns in my stomach, and now it's aflame. I feel it - It's rushing, coursing through me. I wonder - How are _you_ feeling? Your eyes are shut, and your lips parted. Your tongue curls within your mouth, and you bite your lips closed, before opening your mouth and letting out a short scream. You mumble my name, over and over, as you slump, your head resting atop my chest. I'm panting too, having released almost at the same time as you.

Our legs tangled together, our hands clasped together, we fall asleep, after murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

_Bliss._

**--**

I gasped as I woke up, sweating, panting, and my hand stuck down my pants. My dorm room was dark, the sky just only starting to lighten a little.

That was too real.

I groaned, slumping back in bed.

I had a problem, and I really needed to fix it.

I peeked under my sheets. And that too.

* * *

_End. Nothing more than a one-shot. Use your imagination to think about what he could do. :)  
_


End file.
